Beautiful Christmas
by ALilyPea
Summary: Shannon can't figure out what to get John for Christmas. Second in Ducks Series. MM, Slash.


Title: Beautiful Christmas

Author's Name: Ashley

Pairing: John/Shannon

Rating: PG

Author's Note: I was inspired by the season, and the happiness of seeing John Cena dressed as Santa. This takes place two and a half years after Ducks, Shannon wants to get John something good for Christmas.

* * *

Shannon curled up with his arms around his knees which were drawn up to his chest, sighing softly. He was sitting in the dark, brightened only by the lights twinkling on the Christmas tree, watching them flicker on and off slowly. It was something that had always been calming to him. All he could think about right now was John, and how great it would be to spend yet another Christmas with him, even though he was grumpy at times due to the slow recovery of his injury. It was still amazing to him that the other man loved him, cared enough for him. He looked at one of the pictures hanging in an ornament on the tree and smiled; it was the two of them, right before they'd gotten together at an autograph signing for Make a Wish Foundation. He'd never felt as good as that day.

Their first Christmas together almost hadn't happened…Stupid snow had kept him stranded in an airport, all the technology in the world and weather could still overcome even the greatest of it. But it hadn't overcome John; sometimes he thought nothing could stop the other man.

_Shannon sighed to himself as he stomped down the hallway to the lounge where he was to wait for his plane to be called. He was in Chicago, stuck in Chicago on Christmas Eve and could hardly believe it. He'd travelled from his home in North Carolina to Chicago on a whim, wanting to get something for John for Christmas and now it didn't even look like he was going to be home for it. It was awful, completely and utterly awful. __At He actually felt like crying and ducked into the bathroom quickly, locking himself in he took a deep shuddering breath, dashing his hand across his eyes. John would be so disappointed if Shannon couldn't get home, he'd tried to play it down, say t__hat he would be there soon all the while hating that he was lying to himself and his lover. _

_Walking out of the bathroom Shannon made his way into the lounge, gasping softly in shock when he saw that there was a Christmas tree set up in the corner with none other than John Cena sitting beneath it. "John…wha-I mean…how?" He felt tears flood his eyes again and quickly tried to wipe them away, not wanting John to see him cry. _

_John got up quickly and made his way over to Shannon; wrapping his arms around the other man he hugged him tightly. "I love you, and I found you. I will always find you Shannon, even when you're far away from me. Merry Christmas."_

_Shannon kissed him exuberantly on the lips, wrapping his arms around John's shoulders as the other man swung him around, "Merry Christmas John."_

Wiping tears from his eyes Shannon couldn't help but laugh softly at himself, feeling childish for crying over such happy memories. He just couldn't help himself, reaching over he grasped one of the picture ornaments and picked it up, looking down at it a wide smile spread across his face as he looked at the picture of himself wrapped around John entirely. Happiness seemed to radiate from the two of them, the picture versions of themselves looking into each other's eyes. He traced John's smile in the photo and closing his eyes, remembered last Christmas.

_Shannon made his way inside the house, stomping his feet to get rid of the snow which clung to his winter boots. He couldn't believe this, all this snow. It hadn't snowed in Canada but it was snowing here, it was just plain plum crazy. He pulled off his coat, hearing Christmas music he couldn't help but smile happily, feeling warmth flooding him when he realized John had gotten home from grocery shopping and that they would, once again be spending time with each other on Christmas Eve. _

_Wandering into the living room after pouring two glasses of egg nog, which John had insisted on making himself Shannon walked over to his lover and handed him a glass, wrapping one arm around him. "I love you," He murmured taking a sip from his glass._

_John slipped an arm __around Shannon's shoulder, pulling him close he finished his glass in two gulps and set it aside, kissing Shannon's cheek softly he couldn't help but smile down at him. "I finished decorating the tree." He gestured, looking proud of himself as he did so. _

_Shannon looked at it, stepping forward so he could check out all the ornaments he made a soft noise of happiness when he saw two photo ornaments hanging from the tree, one from the day they had gotten together and another from the Christmas before. He reached out to touch them hesitantly, almost as though he expected the photos, the memories to fall away from him. _

_"Take a closer look," John urged him, sounding almost nervous as he did so, causing Shannon to look at him in concern. John simply smiled and shrugged his shoulder._

_Turning back to the tree Shannon noticed a ribbon which was wound around some of the branches and began untangling it, fishing it out of the tree he stared mesmerized at the ring hanging off the end of it. It was his size, he could tell, and made of silver bands, two of them twining around each other, almost as though they were mated. "John," His voice shook somewhat as he dropped the ring into his hand._

_John took the ring from him, and after shuffling his feet a little bit knelt down. "It's our second Christmas together baby, and I know we haven't been together for that long, but I love you, and you are my angel. I can't imagine spending even a single day less than forever with you," He cleared his throat and for once Shannon was surprised to see tears in John's eyes. _

_"Are you crying?" He asked, stroking John's cheek._

_John swiped at his eyes and laughed, "I know, I just…please don't say no Shan."_

_Kneeling down in front of John Shannon continued stroking his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips, "How could I ever say no to you?" He asked, holding out his hand he threw his arms around John's neck when the ring was placed on his finger, knocking them both to the ground. "I love you, god do I love you."_

_John returned the hug and the words, reaching down he pulled Shannon's long sleeve t-shirt over his head then rolled them over so he was on top, placing a deep kiss on his lips._

"What are you thinking of Shannon?" John sank into the couch behind him, wrapping both arms around him he pulled Shannon back into his embrace so that the other man was in between his legs. "Something good I'd think," He commented, noticing the bulge in his fiancé's pajama pants.

Shannon chuckled and nodding turning slightly he pressed his face into John's neck, twining their fingers together. "I was thinking about Christmas' of the past." He explained his voice extra soft in the silence of the living room.

"Oh?" John sounded curious, as his strong hands began firmly rubbing Shannon's shoulders. "And what do you think about past Christmas'?" He asked, smiling in satisfaction when Shannon let out a low moan.

"I think I have the best fiancé in the world," Shannon responded, his eyes sliding shut as he began to find it incredibly hard to focus. "And I think that this Christmas will be the best one of all," He responded, leaning back into John's hands as his lover continued the massage.

John squinted, trying to figure out if there was something he'd been forgotten. "Why? What's so great about this Christmas?" He hadn't planned anything this year, as Shannon had insisted that he not. Had he forgotten something important? Would Shannon be pissed? "Was there something I was supposed to do?" He could hear the edge of panic creeping into his own voice.

"I need you to go into our room, and put on the clothes I left out for you on the bed, and then I need you to meet me in the green house, okay?" Shannon squirmed out of his arms and kissed him quickly on the lips. "So go." He told him, pointing toward their room.

Confused John stood up, returning the kiss briefly. "If this is some weird prank I don't know what I'll do," He told Shannon, mockingly.

Shannon shook his head, "I'd never do that to you, and just trust me okay?" He asked, knowing they had both been stressed lately due to work and John's injury; he had planned the perfect surprise for the other man.

"I do trust you," John turned and made his way into their bedroom, he wasn't surprised necessarily to see a nice almost knit looking button up shirt and a pair of sleek looking black pants lying on the bed. He managed to pull on the shirt, and buttoned it slowly slightly annoyed at the stiffness in his fingers. He finished dressing and sat down for a moment taking a deep breath he tried to figure out what Shannon had planned.

Finally when he was ready John made his way downstairs and put on his shoes and coat, glad that they had shoveled the steps and a pathway to the greenhouse. He walked there slowly, careful not to slip on the ice and opened the door, his eyes widening when he realized that Shannon had strung fairy lights all through the rafters.

"Can I take your coat sir?" A familiar voice asked, Jeff Hardy grinning when John swung around to see him. "Just give it to me man."

John nodded, shocked at seeing Shannon's best friend, one of the members of their impromptu family. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Jeff helped him out of his coat.

Jeff winked at him, "I can't tell you just yet, now come with me." He led him around the corner and laughed at the look on John's face when the wedding march began to play.

John looked around; an aisle had been formed with chairs on either side. Shannon had arranged their wedding, just as he and John had been talking about it for a year. Everyone they loved was seated, their family, their friends who they'd made their family. Adam, Bobby, Phil, Matt, and Shane. Randy was standing up in the spot where he would soon join Shannon. It was amazing. "Oh my god." He breathed when he saw Shannon standing in front of a minister, he was so beautiful. He was wearing a white shirt, not unlike John's but white pants as well, the soft lights shining on his head made him look so angelic that John didn't care if they were married; he wanted to grab his fiancé and drag him back to their room.

"I think I'll give my son away," Sheryl Cena told Jeff, stepping up beside him she kissed Jeff's cheek and then John's squeezing her son's uninjured arm she looked up at him. "Are you ready to get married honey?" She questioned as Jeff took his place up front with Shannon.

Looking back up at Shannon John smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. Did you know about this?" He asked her.

Sheryl nodded, "I helped him plan it."

John hugged his mom then turned, walking up the aisle with her. When he made his way to Shannon he kissed him on the lips, unable to stop himself from doing so. "I love you."

Shannon's eyes sparkled as he nodded, "I know you do. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." John responded, holding his hands.

"Friends we have been gathered here today to share in the joining of these two men, despite what society says," The minister began the ceremony, stopping when he got to the vows. "Now these two men will exchange vows."

"I Shannon, take you John to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Shannon sniffled; taking the handkerchief from Jeff he wiped his eyes and smiled at John.

John pecked him on the lips, "I John take you Shannon to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. I love you my angel," He could feel a lump growing in his own throat.

"And now, the rings," The minister smiled at them warmly.

"Jeff you better not have lost them," Matt threatened from front row, causing laughter to ripple through the green house.

Jeff grinned; unhooking his necklace he dropped one ring in Shannon's hand.

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am," Shannon sniffled as he slipped the ring on John's hand, looking into his lover's face with tears in his eyes.

John brought his hand up and wiped away a stray tear from Shannon's face before responding, "I will wear this ring forever as a sign of commitment and the desire of my heart." He took his ring from Randy, smiling when his best friend gave him a quick hug. He turned back to Shannon, "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."

Shannon bounced slightly when the ring slid onto his finger. "The perfect fit," He murmured. "I will wear this ring forever as a sign of commitment and the desire of my heart."

"I now pronounce you married," The minister announced, to the cheers of the crowd. "You may now kiss each other."

John pulled Shannon in close and kissed him deeply, tipping his lover backward he couldn't help but laugh against the other man's lips when their friends and family cheered louder.

"I present to you, the joined Cena-Moore family," The minister clapped his hands.

John released Shannon after getting him upright he touched his cheek reverently. "I love you so much, this is the best gift ever. Thank you."

Shannon smiled, wrapped an arm around him, "I love you too." He kissed him on the lips, just a peck as everyone began filing out, he'd wanted a moment alone and had requested one. "I wanted to see you smile again. I thought you'd forgotten how." He admitted, dismayed. John had been so unhappy lately, so much so that he almost hadn't gone through with the wedding.

"I was worried, that we would never be able to do this, and now we have. And you'll be my angel for a long time." John responded, and seeing that his lover felt bad he sighed softly. "I would never leave you, and I could never forget how to smile, not with you by my side."

Shannon grinned happily. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," John echoed, "Shannon…"

"Yes John?" Shannon responded, arching an eyebrow.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "All I got you was some CDs."

Shannon laughed and held him close. "No, you gave me you."

THE END


End file.
